


Alex vs the Homophobic Threshold

by stormy_blue_skies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M, They're stupid your honor, he/they willie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy_blue_skies/pseuds/stormy_blue_skies
Summary: Alex insists he isn't clumsy, and the only reason he constantly trips over the threshold at their apartment is because it's homophobic.Stupid gays.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Kudos: 40
Collections: Blue's JatP Drabbles





	Alex vs the Homophobic Threshold

**Author's Note:**

> this was a drabble requested by williexmercer on tumblr!

Willie sighed, but the smile behind it dulled any exasperation.

“’Lex,” they started, “how long is it going to take you to _not_ trip over the threshold?” Alex grumbled something unintelligible, his face scrunched in a pout that just made him even more adorable. 

“Hm?”

“I _said,_ it’s stupid that the threshold even sticks out that much! What kind of threshold is _two inches tall?_ I’m not clumsy,” he decided, “the threshold is just homophobic.” Willie giggled. 

“Well, I think it says something about your not-clumsiness that we’ve lived in this apartment for four months and yet you manage to trip over it _every single time.”_ Alex stuck his tongue out. 

“I swear, my knee is going to have a perpetual bruise on it,” he muttered. 

“Hey, maybe we should get you a skateboard so you can tell people you fell doing a trick instead of tripping over a threshold,” Willie suggested, laughing when Alex shook his head. 

“Nope, not a chance, speed bump.” They laughed even harder at the nickname; it wasn’t _his_ fault a car ran a red light and broke his arm when he was sixteen. 

“Alrighty, clumsy, then enjoy hearing your boyfriend explain how you constantly trip over the threshold of your own apartment,” they teased. 

“I’m breaking up with you,” Alex said plaintively. “We’re broken up now, because _someone_ decided to be _rude.”_

“Well, someone _else_ decided to be _clumsy,”_ Willie retorted. Alex shoved them playfully, and Willie couldn’t help but laugh even harder at the SpongeBob bandaid on his knee. 

Willie planted a kiss to Alex’s nose, grinning when he flushed. 

“I love you,” they said with a smile, helping him up. Willie had to stand on his toes to reach up and kiss him, wrapping their arms around Alex’s neck. Alex hummed.

“I love you too.”

“Clumsy.”

“Speed bump.” 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come harass me on tumblr at girlboss-molina!


End file.
